Crescent Moons
by crescentmoongirl19
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon,Bella is heart-broken.There are dreams that she keeps having that she can not explain.It is of a beautiful woman looking completely perfect,but isnt a vampire.Can she figure out the meaning of the dreams and her new powers?
1. Dreams

**(A/N) This is my first story, and i would love to know if it's good or not..? Should i continue? Reviews would be nice! I own nothing!**

_The preface_

_Everyday of what some might call a life continues. It continues without meaning. Everyday, every hour, every minute, even the very seconds of my existence moves by in a sloshing of nothingness. There is no word for what I am feeling, in any language. It is pure emptiness that engulfs my being. Again no amount of words can describe, to any extent, of which I suffer. It was not always this way. No, I was_ happy once-upon-a-time. No, I only became this, what many, including my own friends and family call a zombie ,until _he_ left me. I can't deny their accusations. But, it is not as though I don't try. I do, on a daily bases try and appear normal to my father, Charlie. I think I am failing.

Chapter 1

Dreams

Dreams. Many say that it is a portal to a place of which only our sub-conscience can conjure up. It is where things that what you wish and of course, _dream_ of, come true. Than tell me this, if it is something in which we _yearn _for, than do I _yearn _for hell and grief? If it is a portal, is it a portal to my own personal fiery hell?

I have this recurring dream. It is rather…..strange. Well now, was that not the understatement of the year. This dream has been playing its-self like a broken record ever since _he_ left me. Which would be how long now? Three months, twelve days, eight hours, thirty-nine minutes, twenty-three (well now twenty-four) seconds… not like I'm counting or anything.

The dream starts out with a girl, no, _woman_. Her hair is long, going to the middle of her back in a cascade of beautiful chestnut-brown. There is obvious high-lights of red, even more pronounce when she tilts her head to the side as the sun reflects off of them. Her face is gorgeous. It is the picture-perfect face of pure beauty. Her skin, although very pale, is so smooth, it is almost like porcelain. It is like one of those beautiful, expensive, china-dolls that rich parents give to their daughters. In other words there is absolutely no imperfection, not one blemish. This skin runs over a perfectly angular face. In this face, has plump, cherry-red, full lips. Ones that you would only see on a model, a model for lips if they even exist. Her nose is perfectly strait, no bumps to ruin her. The cheekbones in which her face holds are high, they have a slight flush to them, as though there is a natural blush to her cheeks. And her eyes, oh! Her _eyes! _How can a creature of any magnitude have such wonderful eyes! It is as though a rainbow is captures in their endless depths! Ranging from every shade of every color.

As though she was not glorious enough. Her body was shaped like a old-time cola-bottle, one in which many men of the past used to sing about. It was curvy in all the right places. Her legs were very long. Upon noticing them, I instantly thought of the old movies in which a female would hold out her leg and men went crazy with arrogant whistling.

She was wearing a lovely white, gray, and black dress. The colors faded into each other from lighter colors to ones of darker shades. The dress hung delicately over her curvy frame, hugging closely to her upper body than draping out when it got to her waist. It made her look even curvier if that was even possible. The neck of the dress was low, but very flattering making her bust more pronounced. One side of the of the skirt was longer than the other. It stopped just below her knees. Alice, wince, it still hurt to say any of their names, would without a doubt in my mind, approve.

The sun was shining bright yellow rays of light over her form, making her skin glow. Like it was not before, I thought dryly. I admit, she was making me very jealous right now. Even Rosalie had some serious competition. No, there was no competition. This girl was far more beautiful. Rosalie could not compare, this girl was on a whole nether level. And yet, she was not even a vampire to give her the excuse of this unnatural beauty that radiated off of her.

And then she started to murmur to her-self. The noise that came from her lips was far better than the tinkling bells of which vampire speak. It was far better than your favorite melody. It was more seductive and alluring than the voice of a goddess. In fact, a goddess would wish for this girls death upon listening to this what only I could say ( because there is no word for it) voice.

The woman stood with such grace that it would put Alice(wince) the most graceful vampire of them all, to shame. Her body tensed and then as though on instinct, went into a cat-like stance. There was a slight rustle from the bushes, implying she was not alone…

Out of the bushes stepped someone that was oddly familiar. Their fiery-red hair blew swiftly in the wind. The cat-like futures of the woman's face was as hard as stone and the blood-shot crimson color of her eyes were ice cold. It was obvious that the woman knew this, what I could guarantee was a vampire. Recognition dawned on me. It was Victoria.

I feared for this woman. How could she possibly survive the attack of Victoria? A strong vampire, full of blood lust. There was no way.

Victoria smirked evilly. Looking like a cat that has just eaten a fat, juicy, canary bird. She circled the girl as though she was looking at a delicious meal. Which to her, I guess she was. Her steps were graceful, you could see the muscles in her body move with each step. I felt like screaming, but knowing I could do nothing. I mean really what am I suppose to do? An insignificant human who had nothing on her side. I was so clumsy I could almost be considered handicap. There was nothing special about me at all, in the least. I knew what was going to happen. This poor, young woman, only appearing to be my age, was going to die. It was the only way.

But something happened next that I did not understand. Victoria looked at the girl and in her high soprano voice sneered,

"_Bella."_


	2. Author's note!

Author's Note!

Okay yes, I'm a horrible evil little girl who has not updated only god knows how long, I know this! And I don't even have an excuse to give on why I haven't been updating…I'm…lazy? Or oooh! I know! There was this burning bus of children…and I had to go save them ( being the wonderful saint I am). While I was saving them, I burned my laptop that I happened to be carrying around with me. This sacred laptop contained the next chapter of my story, but it being in this extreme heat, lost the data. After rescuing the innocent little god's gifts to this planet, I bumped my head. Thus losing all memory of the story I was writing and suppose to be updating.. Only to gain my memory back! Yayness! Whoop whoop!

Yeah lets go with that one, it sounds far more creative then I was just lazy.

Okay, now I have something to ask of you lovely people…this was suppose to be for the first person that reviewed my story, but they didn't answer me sooo… oh well I guess!

Whom ever is the first person to tell me their favorite band, and their favorite song from that band, will get to see it in my story!!! You can you know, leave me a review, or message me, what ever your little heart desires. But lets try to be quick about it, the second chapter has been written and I can't put it out with out my unanswered question..

Sincerely,

Crescentmoongirl19!

P.S I have this nerdy little friend who will be helping me with this story. (Lol! Love ya!) but she better start writing or I'm going to have to have full claim over this story! (get to work!!!)


	3. Visions of a Voice

**(A/N) **

**My secretary- Ms. Crescentmoongirl19 you have a call on line one..It's Mrs. Meyer..**

**Me- Oh, why thank you Sally! You can take the rest of the day off. Enjoy your weekend! Say hi to the husband and kids for me! *smiles* So Mrs. Meyer, ready to relinquish the Twilight series? I knew you would come around!**

**Stephanie Meyer- *Sigh* YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! When are you going to get this through your head? **

**Me- But..but..I want it.. You should stop doing this to yourself Steph, its not healthy...just give it to me, and i can be on my way...**

**Stephanie- It's not yours. Get over it.**

**Me- *Comes up with evil plan to take Twilight***

**Stephanie- And don't even think about coming up with an evil plan to take Twilight!**

**Me- How did you..?!?!**

**Stephanie- I own Alice remember?**

**Me-....*huff* I don't own Twilight...yet...how about Linkin Park?**

**Stephanie- You don't own that either.**

**Me- Oh COME ON!!!**

**I own nothing...**

But something happened next that I did not understand. Victoria looked at the girl and in her high soprano voice sneered,

"_Bella."_

I woke up screaming then. I quickly stifled myself, so I would not wake Charlie like I do for most nights. I did not want him to come barging into my bedroom thinking there was a intruder. I sighed, wondering why I repeatedly have this dream. What does it all mean? And another question, why is it I know what is going to happen when I wake up, but have no idea what event is going to happen when I am unconscious? I huffed, annoyed. I looked at the clock. It was only three-in-the-morning, but I knew that after my unexplainable dream I could not fall back into a peaceful slumber. I decided to listen to music, and lounge in my bed until it was time to get ready for school. I lifted my CD player off of the bedside-table being careful not to drop it. I then proceeded to take out my headphones from my drawer. My Linkin Park CD was already in place from the last time I listened to it. I liked Linkin Park, I never used to like them before, but they seemed to grow on me as the months slowly faded by. The song started, it being the _New Divide . _Good I thought, it was my favorite from them. I put the volume up to maximum, hoping to stop all thought in my head about _him_. My heart throbbed. The gapping whole ripping further as I thought of _him_. My heart felt as though there was a dull knife cutting through it mercilessly. Slowly, painfully. Did he not realized that he lied when he said " It will be as though I never existed?" Ha! Yeah, right. Almost everything reminds me of him. The rocking chair in the corner of my room taunting me . It begs for his very presence. I looked away quickly, not wanted to make myself even more depressed.

I closed my eyes then and the images that bombarded me caused me to gasp. The vision was blurry, it had a dream-like quality to it. I was looking through someone's eyes. They were running, I think. No, they could not be running. No human can run that quickly. Unless, they were not human. They made a sharp left, barley missing a huge oak tree. They suddenly came to a stop, and what I could only assumed crouched down because their vision lowered. In front of them was a herd of deer. I heard a fierce growl rip through whomever owned the eyes in which I now looked through. They crouched down lower, getting ready to pounce. The deer scattered. My host went after the largest of the group. The deer had no chance, for they were instantly brought down. I heard a loud snap, and saw the neck of the dear in a odd, disfigured angle. I wanted this vision to stop. Only because I knew what was to come, and although I was always curious to see what it looked like for a vampire to hunt, I was no longer. My host, who I was sure was a vegetarian vampire then lower their head to the dead animal that lay within their glittering arms. My sight went black, but I could still hear the draining gulps of blood being drank by the vampire. I was thankful that they chose to close their eyes while they enjoyed their meal, but was also sicken at what their meal was, blood. I felt like fainting then, because it was as though I began to even _smell _the blood they were downing. The eyes of the vampire slowly drifted open, reveling a limp looking carcass. After polishing off the deer, they began to run again. I imagined looking for another specimen to call their meal. My host ran by ,what looked to be a body of water. I could not tell by how fast the creature was moving. Oddly they made a u-turn, going back to what I assumed was water. They looked down upon themselves, and as they did my heart sank. It was Edward…

The vision faded and with it took the love of my life. He looked so sad. So torn as though he was suffering as much as I am right now, maybe more. But surly that was not it. He could not be mourning for the loss of me. Someone in the family must be hurt, because I could not be the cause of his pain.

This now brings me to the question, What the heck was that?! I mean really I have never experienced anything like that in all of my eighteen years of life. What in the world could that possibly mean?!

" You shall know in time…"

I tensed. The hairs on the back of my neck raised more than they ever had before. What was that whisper ?

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I jumped, not expecting my alarm clock to go off that soon. Surly time had not gone by so quickly? It was 6:30. Slowly I made myself get out of bed, taking the headphones out of my ears as I went. I came out of my room almost mechanically, and went to the bathroom. I had my human moment and turned the shower on. " I might as well brush my teeth while the shower gets warm,"

I muttered to myself. Still thinking of the strange voice and being quite nervous about it, i reached for the toothbrush. I saw something on the exposed skin of my arm. I began to roll my sleeves up, to gain a better look.

It was nothing I have ever seen before. A strange pattern wound its way up my arm, they almost looked like vines. They were beautiful. I began to make out shapes in the random patterns, they were moons. More specifically crescent moons. I began to feel light-headed. The day had barley begun and already I was feeling overwhelmed with what has already happened.

**( A/N I was going to leave it on a cliffhanger but decided against it, I think I've been bad enough already...I don't know, i don't like this chapter...just something about it makes me think its bad. What do you guys think? Was it a good Chapter? _Review! Review! Review!_( It makes me stop being lazy so i can write the nect chapter. ';) )**

**AAAAAAAAnd! I would like to thank Sol Swan Cullen for telling me her favorite band (Linkin Park) and her favorite song from that band ( New Divide). I also want to thank all of the people that gave the time to review my story. Those of you who read the story without reviewing should thank those who did, because without them, you wouldn't have this second chapter. :) **


	4. Hopeful Dreams

**While getting ready for school, I could not shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end, and goose bumps started to raise upon my arms. There was something happening, but I couldn't tell what.**

**Grabbing my jacket from the hook by the door, I began to lock up the house so I could make my way over to my red rust-bucket of a truck. This was going to be an interesting day I thought to myself. I glanced down at my now covered arm wondering what the moon tattooing could possibly mean. Sighing, I started up the truck and made my way to Folk's High School.**

**The rain was coming down lightly as I pulled into the parking lot. I put on my jacket, being careful as to not expose the works of art upon my arms. I walked toward the building that holds my first block waving to Angela as I passed by her. She gave me a small smile, but it didn't dare touch her eyes. Her eyes were laced with pity and sadness. Looking at myself in the mirror earlier, I could see why. Guilt began to wash through my soul. **

**How horribly I must have treated my friends over these past few months. With a wave of a strange new confidence, and almost hope, I caught up with her.**

" **Hey Angela!" I said with way too much joy that I wasn't really feeling. She looked at me with shock then.**

" **Oh um, hello Bella. How are you this morning?" **

**Her brown eyes were telling me that she hoped I was getting better, and as strange as it seemed, **_**I did feel better.**_** That thought struck me hard. **_**I felt better.**_** I felt far more at ease then I had in all the months that **_**he, Edward**_** left me. I waited for the pain, it didn't come. The sinister ripping that usually tore at my scared heart didn't come at all. Somewhere inside of me I still felt the pain that Edward had caused with his departure, but it was no longer something I couldn't handle. The love within me still remained, and I doubt it would ever leave me, but somehow, I had excepted his absence.**

**Angela's eyes began to show doubt now.**

"**Bella?"**

" **Sorry Ang." **

**I gave her a sheepish smile. **

" **I'm actually pretty good this morning." **

**I had meant that too.**

" **That's great! I'm happy to see you start returning to your old self. We missed you." **

**She said. **

**By "we" I'm assuming she meant the all too faithful Mike. Bless him. **

**I began to respond to her then, but was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. I only realize it was coming from me when I caught the look on Angela's face. That's when everything began to fade. I felt the cool air run through my hair as I began to fall onto the hard pavement. I blacked out.**

* * *

**My dream again. Only this time it wasn't my dream. I mean it was, but then again it wasn't. it was the same familiar face of the out-of-this-world beautiful woman. The same creamy white skin, same blush tinted cheeks, same marble eyes that shined like a rainbow after a light drizzling rain. The only difference now was she had wings. The creature I had always thought of as an angel, was now complete.**

**Her white and gold wings shined as Victoria approached. She glimmered now, but not in the way I usually associated with the diamond-like skin of a vampire's. it shinned and danced around her in a way air is all around us. **

**And then there was the fact that she did not run while she saw the vibrant red eyes Victoria held within her face. She wasn't tense with the fear you would have when looking in the eyes of your predator. Her eyes held a sort of calmness now, as if she wasn't afraid.**

**I couldn't however, say the same for Victoria. Her eyes shifted back and forth throughout the meadow, looking for a way to escape. Her stance wasn't cat-like any longer but one that recoils in fear. She shifted from one foot to the other as if she were still human and had that tendency. Victoria was frightened. The predator, has now become the pray.**


	5. Chapter 4 preview

I was awoken by the steady stream of sunshine making its way through the window. I noticed the more than familiar beeping of my heart monitor. The disinfectant smell though, is what truly gave away where I was, the hospital. Once again I was surrounded by blinding white walls and shiny looking metal. This was just wonderful, note my sarcasm. Even more so, because this time, I wasn't aware of my reason of being here. My head thudded like I had just been hit in the head with a baseball…that was quite possible. I wonder if I had an accident in gym class?

I turned my head slightly, being careful not to provoke the on-going migraine. Renee was sitting in the chair promptly put beside my bed. She was sleeping. I studied her a little bit. It was obvious she hadn't gained much sleep lately. She had aged from the last time I had seen her. More creases were starting to make their way around her eyes and mouth. Her lips were parted slightly, and I could feel some of the cool air being blown against my cheek. Her brows were drawn down, and furrowed as though she were concentrating very hard on some important matter. Most likely she was worrying, for me no doubt.

I struggled to remember what happened. In an instant, the images came rushing back in a wave so quickly, my head collapsed onto my pillow once more. I had blacked out. I was talking to Angela, and I blacked out. But what was really on my mind, was the dream I had.

It was that woman again. I was really getting sick of all of these strange dreams. They led my mind in a endless and confusing circle. I began to ponder the dream but didn't make it very far when a groan startled me from my reverie.

"Hey sweetie, How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay mom, just a little headache. Its no big deal. Go back to sleep, you really look tired."

"Wow. Thanks Hun…"

She grumbled that. Not too pleased by my opinion of her appearance. It was only the truth, and I really didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"You gave us quite a scare you know, Charlie and I… Oh! And how could I forget poor Angela. Passing out on her like that. What happened anyway?"

"I don't know mom, one minute I was talking with Angela the next I'm waking up in this place."

"Well the doctors did some tests and there is nothing wrong with you. Well almost nothing, you got a slight concussion when you hit your head on the ground."

"Oh"

That was my brilliant response. _Oh_. I was a bit confused that no one noticed the patterns on my arms. Or, were they even there anymore? Trying to be inconspicuous, I started to scratch my arms, noticing that the patterns were indeed gone. I was really disappointed. They were quite lovely.

" Hey mom?"

I asked as she looked out the window. She turned her eyes upon my own.

" When can I get out of here?"

She stared at me for a few seconds before snapping out of her trance and answering me.

" I'm not sure to be honest. We'll have to wait until the doctor gets here to know."

And just then, the doctor appeared. With him he carried a clipboard.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Glad to see that your awake. How are you feeling?"

He said this while prodding my head with his fingers.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Well the tests have been done, and you seem fine besides the slight concussion you received. You can go home now if you wish. Of course if you are having any problems make sure to come right back okay?"

"Okay"

"Alright then, you have a great day."

He left with a smile I could go home.


End file.
